titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boruto Naruto Next Generations
Boruto: Naruto Next Generations is a Japanese anime series, adapted from the manga series of the same, which was itself adapted from Boruto -Naruto the Movie-'', an animated film released in August of 2015. The anime series, supervised by series creator Ukyō Kodachi, is co-directed by Noriyuki Abe and Hiroyuki Yamashita, with series composition by Makoto Uezu, animation produced by Studio Pierrot, character designs by Tetsuya Nishio and Hirofumi Suzuki, and music co-composed by Yasuharu Takanashi and YAIBA. The series began airing on TV Tokyo on April 5, 2017. The series is a sequel to ''Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, taking place years after the end of Shippuden. Although the series is adapted from the manga series, the anime actually began with an original storyline created specifically for television.34 In North America, Viz Media acquired the rights to the series and began simulcasting the series on Hulu on April 5, 2017. Crunchyroll also began streaming the series.4 On July 21, 2018, it was announced, during the Toonami: Pre-Flight panel at San Diego Comic Con 2018, that Boruto would premiere on Adult Swim's Toonami block on September 29, 2018.12 On January 5, 2019, the series was moved from the 10:30 PM time slot to 11:30 PM. On April 13, 2019, the series was moved to the 2:00 AM time slot.5 The series is rated TV-PG-LV and TV-14-LV on Adult Swim. Plot Academy Entrance Arc Following the successful end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Konohagakure has been enjoying a period of peace, prosperity, and extraordinary technological advancement. This is all due to the efforts of the Allied Shinobi Forces and the village's Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Now resembling a modern metropolis, Konohagakure has changed, particularly the life of a shinobi. Under the watchful eye of Naruto and his old comrades, a new generation of shinobi has stepped up to learn the ways of the ninja. Boruto Uzumaki is often the center of attention as the son of the Seventh Hokage. Despite having inherited Naruto's boisterous and stubborn demeanor, Boruto is considered a prodigy and is able to unleash his potential with the help of supportive friends and family. Unfortunately, this has only worsened his arrogance and his desire to surpass Naruto which, along with his father's busy lifestyle, has strained their relationship. However, a sinister force brewing within the village may threaten Boruto's carefree life. In the beginning of the series, Boruto joins the ninja academy and a mark appears in Boruto's right eye that allows him to see contaminated energy in certain people as they become violent. Characters Boruto Uzumaki — The son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, Boruto eventually becomes a shinobi of Konohagakure after graduating from the academy. Although initially resentful of his father and his absence, Boruto eventually comes to respect his father and duties as Hokage. Boruto is loud, energetic, and stubborn not unlike his father; even possessing a verbal tic similar to Naruto's "believe it". However, compared to his father at his age, Boruto is more refined and crafty, seemingly knowing all the shortcuts, as well as more mature in knowing how the world works. However, Boruto's upbringing was vastly different than that of his father's: Boruto's family is always there for him and he likewise has many friends, and his acquisitions came easily and naturally to him from a combination of prodigious talents and nurturing parents. Sarada Uchiha — The daughter of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, Sarada eventually becomes a kunoichi of Konohagakure after graduating from the academy. Sanada grew up without having her father around, causing her to struggle to understand who she is or what she's supposed to be. As a child, Sarada is portrayed to be like her father, Sasuke: unfriendly, unsmiling and sullen, but this changed around the time of her Academy graduation. After which, according to Naruto, her personality takes more after Sakura's. Mitsuki - A synthetic human that was created as a clone of Orochimaru, Mitsuki eventually becomes a shinobi of Konohagakure after graduating from the academy. Mitsuki immigrates to Konohagakure to meet Boruto Uzumaki and to discover his own path in life. Mitsuki has a very calm and matter-of-fact demeanour. He is generally seen very cheerful, if not indifferent, towards the situation at hand. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation, and does things at his own pace. Mitsuki has mastered Sage Transformation and is very vicious in battle, willing to kill his foes without hesitation. Shikadai Nara - The son of Shikamaru Nara and Temari, Shikadai eventually becomes a shinobi of Konohagakure after graduating from the academy. He eventually joins Chōchō Akimichi and Inojin Yamanaka, as they form the seventeenth generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Shikadai takes after his father, Shikamaru, in several ways, possessing a similar relaxed, unenthusiastic personality. He finds participating in activities to be very tiresome and is quick to shirk out of them. Chōchō Akimichi - The daughter of Karui and Chōji Akimichi, Chōchō eventually becomes a kunoichi of Konohagakure after graduating from the academy. She eventually joins Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka, as they form the seventeenth generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Like her father, Chōchō never turns down an invitation when it comes to food. However, in stark contrast to her father, who was always quick to rile when his weight was brought up, she is easily able to brush off being called fat. Instead appearing to be quite confident and self-assured with her weight. Inojin Yamanaka - The son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai, Inojin eventually becomes a shinobi of Konohagakure after graduating from the academy. He eventually joins Chōchō Akimichi and Shikadai Nara, as they form the seventeenth generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Inojin seems rather obedient and the most reasonable of the new generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio. At the same time, he can be very blunt and indifferent to people, situations and the feelings of those involved even to the point of being condescending. Episodes Boruto: Naruto Next Generations/Episodes Category:Saturday Video Entertainment System Shows